


In the air

by kasady_no



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, but doesn’t really matter, could be seen as venom(2018), talk of smut but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no
Summary: After Anne, Eddie and the symbiote go out looking for some action.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Kudos: 19





	In the air

**Author's Note:**

> •bold|Venom, regular|Eddie,`Eddie’s thoughts’•

‘What about Anne?’  ** “What about her.”  **

Is the reply I get in return as we grasp the hand of the girl in front of us. All I can do is watch as she pulls us away.

‘I’m starting to get the feeling that I don’thave as much of a say in this as you let on, man.’  
  
** “You don’t, glad you’re finally catching on.”  **

The conversation seems to end there as the symbiote picks the girl in front of us up. It has control over our -my-  _ our _ body right now and boy is it quite the charmer. To be fair though, this is the first girl it’s actually tried to get.

As usual I break the silence,

‘I’m in a relationship!’ 

** “Not any more you not, brock. This is good for you.”  **

‘I’m married! What the hell do you mean?’

** “Are you ok. Because I don’t remember cutting off access to your memory. Do you not remember the divorce that you were oh so sad about?” **

A long pause and then a sigh and Venom can feel it’s host’s mood drop considerably as he does remember, and ok they shouldn’t have brought it up.

‘She’s looking at us funny, don’t keep the lady waiting.’ 

** “So you were paying attention.”  **

Eddie feels the shift in control as it evens out and sighs in relief, at least now he’s got some control. 

➖

You watched on confused as to why exactly the man - Eddie was his name wasn’t it? - stopped his administrations on you. He looked far away and the silence was seriously killing your mood. 

I mean he was cute, definitely had that going for him, but shit this was getting uncomfortable. You  are still hanging from his neck, your legs wrapped around his waist and you know you’ve been absently playing with the shorter hair on the back of his head as you stare at him. 

All of a sudden the hold on your ass tightens playfully and Eddie huffs out a small laugh.

“Wouldn’t mind giving me your name would you, beautiful?” You stare at him for a second, a couple minutes ago he didn’t even seem like he genuinely cared for it just said he’d needed a good fuck essentially.

But oh well, this could be better. 

“y/n. So we gonna do this or what, handsome?” He growls, and fuck ok, before turning you around and pressing you against the door that leads to the roof of the club you were in. 

Eddie’s body presses against yours and a breathy moan escapes you as his hands explore your body.

His hands grab onto your breast and he kneads them, nipping at your throat and rubbing against you. You moan and push back against his clothed dick - and oh these are gonna have to go soon. 

“To many clothes.” You gasp out and then, a rip sounds and you can feel the air rush between your legs.

Eddie’s breath ghosts against your neck before, “This good enough, y/n?” he grunts.

Your confused for about half a second before you feel the slide of his pre cum over your ass. 

All you can do is moan and nod your head as you feel something slide over your folds and another darker growl escapes from Eddie.

“Hold still.” He grunts,pulling away from you and you try to crane your head back but a deep growl barrels out his chest. 

You get the memo and turn back around. 

Eddie clasps a hand over your eyes and lifts you. The abrupt change in position makes you squeak and scramble for purchase around Eddie. He moves your hands above you, though, securing them with something sticky and pushing your back into what you can tell is a corner, feet still not touching the ground.  


** “ What’d we tell you ** **?”** A deep voice reverberates, breath tickling your skin. You freeze. What the hell.

“E-Eddie?” The question comes out shaky. The administrations to your body pause after the same warm sticky substance covers your torso. A deep chuckle makes your stomach drop. Oh god.

“Why are you worried it’s still just us.” You blanch beneath the hand that’s seemed to grow in size now covering the top half of your face and most of your mouth. 

“Eddie what’s happening. Let me down, I’m scared.” A sharp growl pierces through your fear until a decidedly human mouth begins to plant gentle kisses against your shoulders traveling up to your neck and the large hand covering your face disappears. 

You scream. 

You’d somehow made your way outside. Oh and you were sticking to the side of a fucking building!

“Eddie! Eddie what the fuck!” You yell trying to pry your arms from the black tar that’s got you trapped against the building.

Eddie plants his hand firmly against your bound fists to stop your struggle and leans in closer to you, seemingly sticking to the side of the building with ease. More of that black tar covering his body with the acceptance of his face, even the back of his head looked like it was about to be consumed by this stuff.

“Hay it’s ok. We were having a good time right? Your safe we’ve got you, y/n.”

“You’ve got me!? Who’s got you?!” You blurt out.

Eddie laughs, clearly amused and starts trailing kisses down yournaked body. Shit what if someone sees you two.

“Don’t worry about that.” He murmurs, making his way down your body. 

You’re about to retort when  _something_ prods at your entrance and snakes it’s way in. You gasp, head falling back, and make eye contact with  something  in the place of Eddie.

** “ We’ll make it feel pleasurable, y/n. ” **

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an imagine on an old tumblr blog.


End file.
